Birthmarked
by Crazy-Love
Summary: This story is about Harry,Draco,Ron,Hermione and a new character i created called Kara. I hope you find it Funny and ecxiting with just a hint of sarcasm (when i say hint i mean lots.) other than that please enjoy.


Birthmarked Disclaimer: None of this material belongs to except for my original character and events. (For Emma who always makes me laugh and Steph who understands.)  
*Chapter 1*  
* Chapte=Kara woke up when she heard screaming, her short gasps hurt her chest as she crept out of bed. As Kara clambered down the stairs she saw shadows dancing on the wall. 'Don't hurt her!' it was her mother and one of them - a deatheater. Her mother had told Kara this day would come, that they would come.  
  
Kara thought she would be sick as she saw the masked figure standing over her mother. Why now though why when they were home and happy in Australia. Kara knew she was special they all said so, that in the fight she would be needed. The deatheater turned towards Kara and grinned, no smirked. He thought it was funny, that she was so helpless yet so important. The cloaked figure turned back towards Kara's mother and up came the wand arm. Green light filled the room, the figure apparated and was gone, so was Kara's Mother.  
  
Kara fell to her knees, she cried, she screamed and she slammed her fists on the floor. A group of people appeared. One of them walked towards Kara, his white beard swished as he walked. 'Kara, I'm so sorry we were to late.You should come with me, enroll with Hogwarts, we've been putting it off for too long and now with your mother.' Dumbledore trailed off. He had only done this once before and that was with a baby. 'Ok, let's go' Kara said with surprising resolve under the circumstances. Then at that very moment Kara promised herself that she would never let anyone hurt her again and that her father would pay for what he did. 'I promise' Kara whispered to herself as she walked towards the fireplace with Dumbledore.  
* * * * Harry's palms were sweating as he rubbed them together. This would be difficult; he would have gladly taken on Voldemort instead of this, this was going to be torture. Harry had been preparing for days, weeks about what he was going to say. He'd made up millions of speeches now the words were just jumbles in his head. Ron walked into the common room and sat down next to Harry. 'Hermione said you wanted to ask me something.' Ron said as he shifted in the chair to look at Harry. 'Yea, it's about Ginny.' 'What did she do this time?' Harry couldn't take this. 'I, I love Ginny.'  
  
'Yea and?' Ron asked. This wasn't exactly news to him as Harry and Ginny had been going out for about a year now. 'And I'm going to ask her to marry me.' Harry thought Ron would yell and scream. 'That's great Harry.' 'What?' Harry didn't understand, this was Ron, this was the Ron who spent a week in his room when he found out Harry and Ginny were Dating. 'I said that's great. I'm not stupid you know. I knew you were going to ask her.' 'Oh' Harry was relieved he didn't have to listen to a lecture on how he would lose his teeth if he broke Ron's little sister's heart.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor common room with two people behind her. They were students wearing Gryffindor robes noticed Harry. One of the students was a girl Harry didn't recognise, she had shoulder length dark brown hair, and she was tall and had cold grey eyes. The other student Harry did recognise, Malfoy. Ron leapt up from his chair as Malfoy came into the room. 'What are you doing here Malfoy?' Ron asked with an edge to his voice. 'Draco and Kara here are moving in to Gryffindor, they have both been sorted fairly, not that it's any of your business Mr Weasly.' McGonagall answered sharply. 'But Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin.' 'He was resorted! Enough of this. Draco, Kara this is your new dormitory, I trust Harry and Ron here will help you get settled in. Anyway I must be going Mr. Filch wishes to see me.' And with that McGonagall was out the door. 'Why were you resorted?' asked Harry pointedly. 'Well it's a long story but since my father disappeared I've been acting different, my mother took me to a specialist who said I was being fed a potion to act evil. My father was secretly putting it in my food, he even bribed one of the house- elf's here to give it to me while I was at school. When we found out Dumbledore had me resorted and I ended up here.' Draco gave a weak smile as he finished his story. 'Ok and what about you what house are you from?' Ron gestured towards Kara. 'I'm not from Hogwarts.' She said vaguely, Harry didn't recognise her soft accent. 'Where are you from then?' Ron asked impatiently, he wasn't having a very good day. 'I'm from The Melbourne Wizard's and Witch's Academy.' She answered. 'As in Melbourne, Australia?' Harry asked he was a little bit shocked. 'Yea, Australia. What was your Name?' She was obviously not going to talk about it with them. 'I'm Harry, This is Ron and that's Draco' 'Malfoy?' 'Yea that's me.' 'Oh, and you're a Weasly?' Kara Asked Ron. 'Yep, you know of us?' 'My Mother went to school here at Hogwarts, she told me about your dad.' 'Oh. By the way this is Harry Potter' 'And?' Kara didn't seem impressed by Ron's attempts of distraction. 'You know he battled he-who-must-not-be-named.' Ron said proudly. 'Should I be impressed?' Kara answered coldly. Harry was a bit shocked, not that he was angry but he was surprised she didn't care. 'You mean you've fought him?' 'You're not very smart are you, most Weaslys are but I suppose you're the exception.' 'If you weren't a girl!' Ron was really not having a good day. 'What you'd fight me I'm so scared, any way you wouldn't would you, you might break a nail and that would be a real shame.' Ron staggered back a step he was quite shocked. Hermione walked in just as Ron was about to yell his protests. 'Oh hello who's this?' 'I'm Kara you must be Hermione.' 'How did you know my name?' 'I saw your picture in 'Witch Weekly', quite unfair what that cow Rita said about you. Anyway must be off I've got to go talk to Professor Snape about my essay.' 'But its holidays.' 'Oh, I know it's just I wanted to give all the Professors an essay so they can see how much I improve over the year.' 'Oh.' Hermione was a bit surprised someone was almost as school orientated as herself. With that Kara left the common room. 'And I thought Draco was rude.' 'Hey' 'Sorry Draco didn't mean it.' Ron smiled sheepishly. Malfoy looked around the common room appraising it. 'It's much better than the Slytherin common room.' Harry looked over at Hermione she was still a little bit shocked about Kara. 'Anyhow, Id better go check out the dorms, which way are they?' Draco seemed polite enough to Harry although he knew he wasn't ready to trust him just yet. 'Il show you.' Harry supposed he better leave Ron and Hermione alone for a bit so they could have their daily rant. 


End file.
